


Sharing Is Caring

by satanshair



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuckolding, Everything is consensual, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Galo, Spanking, dom/sub tendencies, implied gueira/meis, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanshair/pseuds/satanshair
Summary: "How jealous are you?"Galo turned his head and stopped his loud munching, his mouth still full of popcorn.Meis was seated on the sofa, comfortably spread out with his head in his open palm, staring right at him."Hng?!" Galo choked out, trying to swallow the heap of dry popcorn mass down so that he could actually talk. The discomfort caused his eyes to get wet with a few tears, and he coughed.Meis’ lips twitched in amusement, but his stare didn‘t waver."I'm asking you if you would freak out if someone else slept with Lio," he elaborated, and the mischief in his eyes made Galo feel squirmy and uncomfortable._The thought of sharing Lio with anyone angers Galo, but it also stirs something up inside of him...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Meis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 332





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this impossibly fast and it was only thanks to pizzicando beta-reading this mess that it could end up here!  
Thank you so much, you were such a great help!!!

"How jealous are you?"

Galo turned his head and stopped his loud munching, his mouth still full of popcorn.   
Meis was seated on the sofa, comfortably spread out with his head in his open palm, staring right at him.

"Hng?!" Galo choked out, trying to swallow the heap of dry popcorn mass down so that he could actually talk. The discomfort caused his eyes to get wet with a few tears, and he coughed.

Meis’ lips twitched in amusement, but his stare didn‘t waver.

"I'm asking you if you would freak out if someone else slept with Lio," he elaborated, and the mischief in his eyes made Galo feel squirmy and uncomfortable.   
He stared at the TV screen without really registering what was happening there; he just noticed big robot thingies and aliens fighting and a city going up in flames.

He felt a sting in his heart as he thought about the idea more in depth, his eyes watering.  
_Lio with someone else?   
_The thought made something dark in his belly coil and twist furiously.The soda can in his hand crinkled as he tightened his grip involuntarily.

"I wouldn't like it," he replied with a huff, shaking his head. "I wouldn't want anyone else to touch Lio."  
_He's mine.  
_Galo didn't dare say the fleeting possessive thought out loud.

Meis hummed and nodded understandingly before standing up and patting Galo’s shoulder.   
"That's very reasonable," he replied, but Galo couldn't help but think it sounded almost… sad.

It was only when Meis had left the Burning Rescue living area and Galo could focus back on the movie that it finally hit him how odd it was of Meis to suddenly barge in and ask this.Galo stopped following the plot of the movie, munching only half-heartedly on his popcorn. Suddenly, the image of Meis kissing Lio filled his head and a strange, burning heat flared up in his body.   
He tossed the popcorn aside and shut the TV off, feeling hot puffs of air leave his nostrils as weird, angry arousal pooled low in his belly.

That night he came back home with a bang of the front door, not even bothering to say hello to his boyfriend before picking Lio up from the armchair he was seated in and pulling him into a bruising, demanding kiss.  
"You only belong to me," he rasped. He studied Lio’s confused glare and rosy cheeks for a moment before ripping his shirt open with brute force and turning him around, draping him over the back of the armchair.   
"You're _mine,_" he hissed, unbuckling his own pants. Since Lio was in nothing but boxer shorts now, it was easy to push them down and expose all of him _(that belonged to Galo and Galo alone)_. He heard Lio let out a shaky, surprised gasp when he spat a generous amount of spit on his exposed hole and pushed his dry finger in without any warning.

That night he fucked Lio within an inch of his life, ignoring any protests and focusing only on satisfying his own angry lust for hours on end.   


He woke up the next day feeling incredible guilt at the sight of his boyfriend covered in bruises, wincing painfully as he moved in his half-sleep.It was only after pampering Lio, patching him up, kissing him and hearing Lio say that he was absolutely fine nearly a thousand times, that Galo stopped feeling bad.

After dinner, they were lazily making out and fucking slowly on the couch with Lio on top of Galo, his cock sliding in and out of Lio agonizingly slowly, when Lio asked him, his voice tinted with arousal:"So what was that – uhn – all about with you suddenly go – oh – ing Beast Mode on me?"  
Galo groaned and felt that dark possessiveness overtake him once again when he remembered the talk he’d had with Meis. His hips suddenly snapped up more roughly and Lio gasped, his eyes rolling back for a second.  
"Uh, sorry…" Galo groaned, stroking up the sides of Lio’s thighs comfortingly. He stilled his hips altogether and looked up into Lio’s darkened amber eyes filled with want and anticipation.  
"Meis asked me if I would be okay with someone else fucking you," he admitted, the words doing nothing to extinguish the fire within him. "The thought alone made me angry."  
"Oh!" Lio moaned out, his eyes widening in surprise. Galo didn't know if it was because he’d picked up his pace again or if Lio was responding to his words.

Later that night, Lio was drawing circles on Galo's chest with his fingertips and kissing his pecs absent-mindedly when he asked: "And what if you were there?"  
Galo woke up from his snooze and tried to blink his eyes open."Whatchu'mean?" he mumbled, kissing Lios forehead.   
"What if you were there while someone else fucks me?" Lio elaborated, his eyes boring intoGalo’s andlips quirking up into a smile.

Suddenly, Galo was wide awake again.

* * *

It had taken a while for Gueira, Meis and Lio to prepare Galo for the inevitable.They had plotted this for a while now, but in the end, it was easier than they had thought.   
In truth, the idea had been born when the three of them were contemplating old times and how Lio had lost his virginity to the two of them.Reminiscing over the past like that had ended in Gueira and Meis making out heatedly and Lio palming his cock, forced to text Galo to pick him up before something bad happened.

Lio _loved _Galo like he did no one else. But he also couldn’t stop loving his two most loyal disciples and now friends. It was a different type of love, but it was love nonetheless. And it was also lust.   
Sometimes Lio’s lust overtook his other senses, like his anger and anguish used to when he was still Burnish and trying to protect his kin.And Lio’s lust told him that being exclusive wasn’t for him. He just had to find a way to bring it to Galo.

Which, as established earlier, didn’t take as long as he had thought.

Beautiful, loyal Galo was just too good for him sometimes, and now he was sitting on the very same armchair where he had wrecked Lio in a few days ago. He watched Lio sandwiched between Gueira and Meis, whining as he palmed his cock impatiently.  
“Don’t worry, big guy. You’ll get your turn,” Gueira chuckled with a crazed, possessive grin before biting Lio’s shoulder. Meis was busy groping Lio’s nipples, playing with them until they were bruised and oversensitive.  
Lio didn't know where up and down were anymore when Meis finally pressed a lubed-up cock inside his waiting hole; his head was shoved down into Gueira’s lap before another length was pushed against his mouth.  
It was oddly nostalgic, but now it also had the added bonus of the love of his life being present and waiting his turn.   
Lio bucked wildly, wanting greedily and only calming down when Meis’ hand rained down on his ass, smacking him to stop his squirming.The arousal Lio felt was surreal and he could sense an orgasm nearing, despite the fact that Meis’ cock wasn't as thick and long as Galo’s.

Lio could hear Galo groan and whine over the slapping of skin and his own choking on Gueira’s cock, but he soon stopped thinking and came dry, spasming between his two disciples and riding out his orgasm.His throat was sore when Gueira and Meis came almost simultaneously inside of him. To his own surprise, he was already hard again.  
"Boss, you're so beautiful like this," Gueira mumbled, kissing the cum off Lio’s slack and abused lips before picking him up and carrying him over to Galo as if he weighed nothing.  
"He's ready, already wet and open for you," Gueira murmured darkly as he placed his former Boss on Galo’s lap.  
Galo wasted no time, kissing the remaining cum off of Lio before freeing his own cock. Lio was seated on Galo’s lap with his back facing his boyfriend, and it was easy for the big guy to just pick his legs up by the back of his knees and guide him onto his cock, wasting no time.   
Lio spasmed wildly when the thick shaft rammed inside him, but there was no way he could move on his own. Galo had him trapped like this, and he nearly shouted when Galo picked up a brutal pace.He barely registered his surroundings as that incredible fire within him heated his entire body and set him ablaze.

One thing he definitely did notice was Meis and Gueira watching them, stroking their own cocks into full hardness again as they made out.  
“Look how fucking big he is-“, Meis groaned against Gueira’s lips. “His fat monster cock is driving boss insane.”  
Gueira hummed in agreement, staring at Lio’s distant gaze. "I wonder how much Boss can take if he can take THAT."   
Lio came with a spasm and a shout, splattering his cum all over his own chest.

It was only much later, after they had made Lio suck all of them off a few times, that they tried to test out their new theory.  
Gueira admired Lio’s reddening cheeks as he bent over, gagging as he took Galo’s massive cock down his throat. Meis was busy with switching from spanking Lios cheeks, making him squeak around Galos cock, and fingering him.  
"Boss," he moaned after Galo came all over Lio’s face. "Boss, are you there?"  
"Hng-" Lio groaned, as he let Galo wipe the cum off his face.  
"You remember the safeword?" Gueira asked, palming his cock as Galo went to carry Lio over to Gueira’s lap.Lio shivered when Gueira’s cock entered his hole for the umpteenth time that night. This time, though, Galo stayed there with his fingers on Lio’s rim, feeling the way it stretched and–  
Lio’s legs tightened around Gueira’s hips at the painful intrusion of Galo’s thumb.  
"Shhh, calm down," Galo murmured against Lio’s fluffy hair, brushing it aside so that he could kiss the back of Lio’s neck."We've done this before, remember?"  
Lio only nodded. Gueira repeated his earlier question:“You remember the safeword, right? I need you to say ‘yes’ or we’ll stop here.”   
This time, Lio replied with a weak “Yeah,” and Gueira relaxed visibly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

It took a while until the discomfort of having both Galo’s massive fingers and Gueira’s cock in him subsided, but it worked somehow and soon Lio was riding them wildly, feeling high from the stretch and overstimulation.When Galo pulled his fingers out, Lio protested with a growl, biting the fingers that he was currently sucking on. His boyfriend yelped.Gueira punished him with a slap to his thigh.  
"Don't be a brat," he warned, and Lio shivered at the use of the nickname.He felt Galo move away because his back felt exposed and cold, but he was quickly covered by another body.  
"Meis…" Lio sighed, treating him to a kiss.Meis smiled and pushed Lio’s back down until his upper body was flush against Gueira’s. He gave Gueira a nod, and Gueira spread Lio’s cheeks painfully wide.  
"Oh…." Lio moaned, feeling a deep red flush forming on his cheek and electricity running through his upper body from his oversensitive buds to his crotch as Meis’ cockhead pushed against Lio’s hole alongside Gueira’s.  
"Oh!" he screamed, as it suddenly slipped in and spread him wider than ever before.He felt several pairs of comforting hands on his body, calming the shivering of his muscles.  
"Relax," Meis murmured, and it was only the efforts of all their affection and love for Lio that made him stop sobbing and relax into the feeling.  
Suddenly, someone poured cold lube on the small of Lio’s back, and Lio shivered as it slowly ran down his ass and covered his hole.  
With the added slipperiness, it was easier to bear the impossible intrusion, and soon Gueira was pushing in when Meis was pushing out and Lio was going slack, his mouth agape and his eyes unfocused as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled impossibly wide, reduced to a little fuck doll.  
Their pace got brutal, Meis roughly pulling Lio’s hair and pinching his nipples, telling him that he was such a good little cockslut, that Galo had trained him well. Lio came harder than ever before, and the world darkened around him.  
  
He didn't know how long he lost consciousness for, but the next time he registered what was happening, it was Galo who was fucking himself inside Lio, holding his unresponsive body up by his arms.  
"N-no more," Lio sobbed, feeling another weak orgasm shake his body at the thought of being used while he wasn't even awake.

"Safeword."

Meis’ voice came from somewhere, though Lio wasn't sure where, nor where everyone else was.   
"No… please," he begged, tears running down his face. He felt a hand wrap around his chin and guide it upwards.

"If you want us to stop, use the safeword."

Lio didn't know if he had enough strength left in him to use the safeword or if he even remembered it at this point.But with the set of stars that he saw exploding with every thrust of Galo’s cock within him, he didn’t know if he even wanted to use it.   
He shook his head and felt something hot and sticky nudge at his lips. He opened his mouth and felt satisfied as the emptiness the Promare had left within him was filled once again.

* * *

"Wow," Galo said as he stared blankly at the window facing the couch, letting Lio snuggle closer to him.   
"Yeah, wow," Gueira agreed and Meis nodded wordlessly.Lio would've said something himself, but his voice was entirely gone.

He slurped on the herbal tea Galo had placed in his lap earlier that morning and enjoyed the afterglow.

"Man, we must look idiotic," Gueira chuckled. Three sets of eyes turned to look at him. "Four grown men snuggling together under a blanket."

Lio smiled silently, and Galo frowned.   
“Don’t know what’s idiotic about that," he said, before kissing the crown of Lios head.

They stayed silent for a while, before Meis turned to Galo with a smirk on his face.

"So, how about now, Galo?" he asked."What do you mean?" Galo asked, scratching his head, as if to emphasize his cluelessness.

"How jealous are you now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself "Where are all the fics of the entire male cast fucking Lio? Because that should be so obvious." and then I decided to write it myself.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
